Coupling arrangements of the type described in the introduction are known from the document EP 1700818. This document describes a coupling arrangement with inner and outer coupling devices. The outer coupling device is provided with a protruding part and the inner coupling device with holes for the protruding part. The protruding part can be introduced in the holes but the unbroken wall of the package must be penetrated by the protruding part for carrying out this operation.
It has proved to be the case that there is a need for coupling devices that have protruding parts to be introduced in holes but without penetrating wall portions of the package.